


The Love Club

by Lcstqr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Drug Dealer Harry Styles, Drugs, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, High School, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, References to Drugs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcstqr/pseuds/Lcstqr
Summary: louis is new at schoolniall can't get the girlszayn crashed his car that one timeliam owns a mansionwho/what the fuck is harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	The Love Club

dedicated to A & H 

Louis has always wished he could drive, although after failing his test several times, there seemed to be no point anymore.

He takes a deep breath as his mum's car passes the sign at the entrance of the new city. This was the first time he'd been there because he'd stayed at his father's house throughout the whole move. 

After the divorce, all they had wanted was a fresh start meaning a new city, new job, new house and a new school. 

To be honest though, school was never that important to him, the only person he would actually miss would be his friend Fae who he shared everything with. 

She was older than him by one year, being the age of 18 and was just about to start university in the city along with her girlfriend of 3 years, Heidi. That was the one thing Louis was looking foreward to; being able to get out of the house to see her in her new flat even though he'd have to wait until march to see her. That was when she was moving. 

He sighed when the car came to a stop, his mum only glanced his way, giving him a warm smile before stepping out of the car towards the apartment complex. It was in a busy part of the city but Louis didn't care, he loved the streets and the people as long as they didn't come near him. 

He loved people watching, imagining their back-stories and making up things, that's when he felt a bump on his back, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Turning around, he found a curly headed boy, about a head taller than Louis skating past on a beat up looking skateboard.

Unlike everyone else in the street he wore a loose, pink button up and a pair of blue flares. 'The most unusual outfit', Louis thought to himself, looking down at his skinny jeans and brand hoodie. 

When he looked up the boy was turning down a nearby ally way. 

Before Louis could see anything else, his mother stepped in front of him.

"Here's your set of keys, you'll need to come up to unpack." She said, warily.

He nodded and let her lead him up the many crooked stairs to their flat. 

It wasn't so bad, a little bit cramped but it was enough for the two of them. There was two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchen/living room which was all they needed. 

Louis stepped into his room which had a window facing directly in front of another apartment complex. He frowned a bit at that but didn't complain. 

Unpacking was an easy task since he still had half of his things at his father's house. All he needed was his uniform out for the next day. 

Falling face first into his bed, he fell asleep nearly straight away. Not noticing the boy looking out of one of the opposite windows. 

\---

Louis awoke exactly 16 minutes before his alarm went off, nervous for his first day. Checking his phone, five messages from Fae popped up, all of them wishing him luck and one selfie of her and Heidi doing shots the night before. 

Heidi doesn't usually drink, she loves school and studies literally every second of the day according to Fae. 

Fae is more chill, she doesn't care much about getting good grades, she loves to drive places and party and go to protests with Heidi whenever they can. 

It's a bit of an 'opposites attract' situation but Louis thinks they're made for each other.

After getting dressed and cleaning up in the bathroom, Louis leaves his still sleeping mother to walk to school. 

It's not a long walk, he finds, that's probably why he was 20 minutes early. 

Pulling out his phone, Louis decides to text Fae who was in study hall with Heidi. He sends a snap of his new school uniform and she replies with a picture of a stressed out Heidi who looked like she was about to rip her English textbook in half. 

They talk for a bit while Louis opens his locker to put his books inside. Once he's finished, he's about to shut the door but a hand slams it shut. 

"Youuu must be Louis," a long haired girl smiles, holding her hand out to shake his. She's wearing a layer of very well done makeup and a pair of earrings that look like those weird plastic babies. She looks around the same age as him, maybe a new friend?

"That's me, I love your makeup by the way," he says with a smile. She clasps her hands together, showing off her nails and many rings as well as a... handcuff bracelet? She's definitely one of the cool ones here. 

"I can tell we're gonna get along, do you want me to show you around?" 

"Sure... Sorry what's your name?" 

"I'm Aurora," She says with a small mocking bow.

Louis finds himself with another smile. He was hoping to find his way around himself so he didn't have to ask anyone but she had asked him and she seemed very lovely.

He said goodbye to Fae and started following Aurora around the school. Stopping first at the office so he could sign some things. 

They chatted lightly as she lead him around, a certain group of girls caught his eye when he caught a brunette girl staring at him and twirling her hair around her finger. 

"That's Eleanor." Aurora whispered as they passed,"She's like, super rich and popular so we don't go near her because y'know, eat the rich and stuff.' 

Louis nodded and kept walking, feeling a pair of eyes burning into him, somehow though, he knew they didn't belong to Eleanor.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, i thought it up at 1am a while ago and thought I should write it down :)  
> Ily all mwah


End file.
